We saw Harry kissing Santa Claus
by Hiki-chan
Summary: Oneshot. What happens when the kids see their dad kissing santa? What about their father? Set in the CoF universe.


Authors note: This is actually my first Harry Potter fic… ehehe, so I'm not that good at it... Yet. –grins-

Disclaimer: No it does not belong to me. The kids however, belong to one, the only, the great! –Lol… don't mind me- Anyway the kids belong to Ahja Reyn! Gotta love her stories XD

Warning: SLASH! If you don't like it then you shouldn't have clicked. And set in the CoF universe...

We saw Harry kissing Santa Claus

By:Hiki-chan

"Quickly, quickly!" Gabe hissed to his brother and sisters.

Behind him, Lief sleepily wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his adorable PJs. "What's going on Gabe… me needs…" Lief let a yawn escape him, "Me beauty sleep."

"Lief! Stop trying to be like father! One is enough." Gabe sighed running a finger through his hair, "I heard a sound downstairs. Maybe its Santa!"

Rose and Jasmine stared at each other before turning to their brother, "Gabe, father told us that Santa is a fictional character." Rose said first before Jasmine continued, "And that it was foolish to believe in such things." She shrugged, "Maybe all the rehearsals for our performance is getting to your head."

Gabe shot a glare at them before rolling his eyes, "It is not! Besides, dad said it was okay to believe in Santa! Besides, if it isn't Santa, it could be a…" He turned to his sisters.

Both girls immediately had identical 'malfoy-potter' smirks on their faces, "An intruder." They said simultaneously, "Then we could have some fun…"

"Ooo can we try using the new-" Jasmine asked excitedly, getting cut off when Rose nodded her head with equal excitement, "Let's let's!" Both girls squealed in pure happiness.

"Quiet!" Gabe shot them a dirty look before giving them a suspicious look. "Don't tell me… you have been going to uncle Fred and George's shop again."

Rose and Jasmine both smiled their oh-so-innocent smile as Jasmine giggled, "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes has the _bests_ items!"

"Okay, okay!" Gabe shook his head, he had such weird siblings, "Shh! Be quiet, let's go see what's going on…"

They slowly crept down the staircase and…

Gabe stiffen a gasp as he and the rest of them peeked in the centre of the living room. Right in the middle, was a Christmas tree, and right in front of the tree was…

A man, a very fat man. He was dressed in… he probably was… Santa… and he wasn't alone. He was currently sticking his tongue down… his dad's throat.

Gabe quickly covered Lief's mouth to make sure his little brother didn't scream, waking up their father.

The twins just stared at the scene in front of them. Unable to believe that their dad was kissing someone other than their father.

Quickly, Gabe made them all go back into hiding so they couldn't see the scene in front of the tree.

"Oh, my GOSH! Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh…" Gabe whispered to himself continuously.

Lief looked traumatized however. Before he tugged on his sisters nightgown. "Why is dad kissing Santa?"

"We don't know Lief." Jasmine answered truthfully.

"Maybe we should go call father…" Rose stated.

Gabe turned and sneaked a peek at Santa and his dad before he noted something above them.

Slowly he shook his head in disapproval, "And endanger Santa!" He exclaimed, "If dad comes and sees this, then he'll probably kill Santa! One AVADA KEDAVRA and _poof_, Santa's gone! Which means…"

The twins and Lief kept their head down, and they muttered guiltily, "No presents."

Gabe nodded his head in satisfaction, glad they knew what was right. "That's right. What if Santa got for you two," He mentioned the twins, "Some pranks and schemes items!"

Both twins looked at each other before they nodded, "Yes. We can't let father destroy Santa." Rose agreed wholeheartedly.

Gabe turned to look at the still kissing males before he turned back to see Lief sneaking away. He quickly caught Lief and brought him back, "Lief! Where do you think you are going? Don't you care about our presents?"

"B-but… if father doesn't know about this…" Lief looked like her was about to start crying, his eyes were already welling up.

Gabe bit his bottom lip, "Look Lief, above both of them. A mistletoe."

The twins stared curiously at Gabe before they peeked out and true enough, Gabe was right. Above both men, was a mistletoe.

"I think," Gabe started, "That it is sort of a ritual or tradition… Santa kisses one of the head of the household or something."

Lief crooked his head to one side adorably. Inside his head, he pictured probably uncle Remus or –since Rama's mother's dead- Rama kissing Santa. While the twins thought of aunt Hermione kissing Santa.

Gabe gazed thoughtful at them, he didn't know who were Parker and Desire's parents so he thought of either one of them kissing Santa. Snapping out of the thought he smiled approvingly. "See! That must be the reason."

Lief seemed to believe Gabe while the twins just nodded. Slowly they all brought their attention to Santa and their dad.

"Then what about the past few years? Who has Santa been kissing?" Lief asked scratching his cheek.

Gabe sighed, "I don't know Lief," He shrugged, "Probably Dobby…"

The twins shuddered at the thought before they continued staring.

"Who do you think Santa looks like?" Rose asked suddenly out of the blue.

Jasmine stiffen a giggle, "Dumbledore."

"Eew! Disgusting image." Gabe closed his eyes in disgust trying to shake that image out of his head, "Disgusting! Dad won't kiss _Dumbledore_!" He shook his head harder and used one hand to knock it a few times, "Ugh! The _images_!"

The twins snorted at their brother before Gabe could swore Jasmine muttered, "Drama-Queen" under her breathe.

"Dumbledore isn't that fat." Lief said as he pursed his lips together innocently, "And his hair is longer and I think whiter than Santa's. And his beard isn't curly…" Lief trailed off.

Gabe slowly turned away with disgust before he grinned, "I don't think its nice to spy on them."

The twins disagreed, however they decided it was better to preserve their innocent come fragile eyes from such display. Ignoring the remark Lief said about them being as innocent as the devil.

Slowly they made their way softly back up to their room with Lief singly softly, "_I saw daddy kissing Santa Claus…_"

"Lief, I think it sounds better like-" Gabe started before he got cut off by the twins.

"_We saw Harry kissing Santa Claus… underneath the mistletoe last night…"_

And with that song in their head, they were slowly lullaby-ed to sleep.

----------

Downstairs, Harry pulled away from the kiss before he rested his head on the man's shoulder. "They were not suppose to see that."

Santa smirked at the boy-who-lived, "It wasn't my fault, it was your fault for being so… crave-able. Standing there while I was trying my best to resist."

"They were still not suppose to see that." Harry pouted, "They were just suppose to see Santa Claus and that's it."

Santa rolled his eyes before he said, "Please Harry, they saw _much_ more than that before. Emphasis on the word MUCH. Besides, there was a mistletoe above us."

"But Draco!" Harry whined with a blush tingling his cheeks.

Draco pulled the hat from his head and pulled off the wig and beard before reaching into his Santa suit and pulled out a pillow before tossing it aside, "Don't speak, I don't even know why I agreed to do this stupid thing. Malfoys don-"

Harry rolled his eyes at his husband, "Correction!" He cut off his husbands sentence, and poked him on his chest, "You are now a Malfoy-Potter. So don't you use that sentence on me." Harry huffed, "Besides, you agreed to my condition that-"

"That you would do anything, and would obey my every commend tonight." Draco smirked as he wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him closer. "That was an offer than I find _impossible_ to resist." Draco slowly let his hands wander up Harry's shirt.

"D-Draco…" Harry whimpered.

"Shh…" Draco pulled Harry to him and lifted him off the ground before he carried his husband bridal-style to their bedroom, "Tonight, you're mine."

"I always had been…" Harry argued before he sighed, "The things I do for the kids."

The door slammed shut and first came the sound of clothes being torn off before moaning and groaning was replaced after that.

**----------**

**I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus **

**Underneath the mistletoe last night. **

**She didn't see me creep**

**down the stairs to have a peep; **

**She thought that I was tucked **

**up in my bedroom fast asleep. **

**Then, I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus **

**Underneath his beard so snowy white; **

**Oh, what a laugh it would have been **

**If Daddy had only seen **

**Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night. **

The music stopped playing, Gabe reached to grab Lief's hand and one the twins hands before they all bowed to the audience as all them started clapping and hooting at the kids on the stage.

All of them left the stage.

In the audience, Harry and Draco were clapping loudly. One of the loudest. Next to them on the left was the Weasley family and to the right was Rama and his Remus.

Harry almost had tears in his eyes. He was so proud of his kids. Draco took a glance at his husband before shaking his head. "You're such a sap."

Harry glared his husband, "Sod off _Malfoy_. Can't a parent be proud of his children?"

Draco sniggered, "You know, I could have sworn that they had said Harry instead of mommy and Father instead of Daddy."

Harry smacked his husband after that.

Fin.

AU: Hope it didn't totally suck… Flames are welcome as long as there is a good reason for it. Erm… snuffles isn't in this fic. Sorry. Just take it that… snuffles has gone on vacation or something –sweatdrops-

Comments would be appreciated. )


End file.
